


Dirty Little Angel

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [611]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: could you please write some smutty megstiel with meg pegging cas? thank you!





	Dirty Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on Jan. 4th, 2015

“C’mon, Clarence.” Meg murmured softly. “I promise, this’ll feel so fucking good.”

Meg moved over Cas’ body, grinning as she leaned down and nipped along Cas’ flesh, feeling the heat there, knowing that Cas was flushed.

“Nervous?” Meg asked.

“A little. More aroused, though.” Cas said, voice gruffer than normal.

“Yeah. I’ll take good care of you, Unicorn.” Meg said, turning Cas around and getting him on his knees.

She put on her strap on, and poured some lube on her fingers, trailing them in between Cas’ ass cheeks.

She started rubbing two fingers against his hole, before the tips slipped in.

Cas swore softly, as Meg slowly worked her fingers inside of Cas.

“Talk to me, Clarence.” Meg said. “I wanna know what you’re thinking.”

“I-I want you to fuck me Meg. Fuck…” Cas said. “Please.”

“Mmm, I have a dirty little angel with me, don’t I?”

“Y-Yes. Meg, please.” Cas pleaded softly.

“Gonna open you up, Cas.” Meg said, stretching her fingers inside of Cas, and listening to the moan that tore from Cas’ throat. “That’s it, Cas. Just fucking lose yourself.”

Meg used her free hand and reached around starting to jerk Cas off, just to hear him whine and whimper.

“God, you are so fucking hard.” Meg laughed. “You won’t come before I actually fuck you, will you?”

“N-no. Please, _please..._ ” Cas panted.

“So fucking needy. Want to be debauched by a demon that bad, Cas?” Meg asked, a big smirk on her face.

“Only by you, Meg.” Cas said, crying out when Meg found Cas’ prostate.

“Those are the pretty noises I like to hear.” Meg grinned, rubbing against Cas’ prostate while she added another finger.

“ _Meg_.” Cas begged.

Meg laughed, and opened Cas the rest of the way, before she finally pulled away, and lubed the black dildo that she had.

She teasingly rubbed the head against Cas’ open hole, and Cas groaned, pushing back, trying to get the dildo inside of him, and Meg landed a light swat on Cas’ ass.

“Patience, Clarence.” Meg said. She lined herself up, and pushed in slowly, making Cas moan the entire time until she bottomed out.

Cas started moaning in a different language, one that Meg wasn’t totally familiar with, and she smiled, pulling back until only the head was inside Cas, before thrusting forward.

Cas cried out, gripping the bedsheets, as Meg fucked him, getting as deep as she could with each thrust.

“Meg, Meg, Meg….. _fuck, Meg…._ ” Cas moaned. His eyes were shut, mouth parted open, pleasure and bliss running through his body.

Meg grinned, and angled herself so she started to nail Cas’ prostate, picking up her pace.

“Meg!” Cas cried out again, eyes opening. He turned to look at Meg the best he could, and Meg could see how blown Cas’ pupils were. She could barely see his blue irises.

“Such a dirty little angel.” Meg grunted as she fucked Cas. “My dirty little angel.”

“Yours.” Cas moaned. Meg reached around and started jerking Cas off again, and Cas screamed Meg’s name as he came.

Meg slowed down, and pulled out, turning Cas around and placing him on his back.

“Looks like you really enjoyed that, Cas.” Meg said, grinning.

“I did….I am.” Cas said, spreading his legs, and making room for Meg.

“Horny as well as dirty. Oh Clarence, I’m going to have a ton of fun with you tonight.” Meg grinned, already positioning herself for round two of fucking Cas.


End file.
